


Amity and The Mute (Another Owl House AU)

by Introvert_Vibes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_Vibes/pseuds/Introvert_Vibes
Summary: Amity, a smart, independent, and single minded young teenage girl, meets Luz, a composed, cognizant and clever, young teenage girl who happens to be a mute. Can Amity juggle the anxiety of keeping her family name at the top and staying friends with Luz, will she fail trying, or will she finally stand up for herself and break free from her mother's wrath?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. A Not So Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER STORY!? WHAAAT!!!?? lol enjoy.

Mittens!! It's time for school! Your gonna be late! I jumped from my bed in a panic, I was late!? How, I'm never late! My alarm clock didn't even go off! I quickly put on my uniform, combed and put up my hair. I ran down stairs with my books in hand, waiting to be yelled at by mother who was surely furious that I got up late. I made it down stairs to the kitchen but instead of seeing my mother I saw my two older twins Edric and Emira still in their pajamas eating cereal. "What are you guys doing!? We have to get to school!!" I yelled. They both looked at each other and laughed. What are you guys laughing at? "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Edric laughed. But hey, if you ever sign up for a who can get dressed the fastest contest you would definitely win," Edric added. Wait, what!? So this was just another one of your stupid pranks!? "Don't be mad at us, it's not our fault your so gullible to fall for them," snickered Emira. My face grew red with anger, this was my life, controlled and miserable. "Woah, calm down Mittens, don't wanna pass out again do you?" Edric chuckled. Stop calling me that!! I yelled. "Uh oh, I think you hit a nerve," Emira chuckled. I calmed myself down, I didn't want to waist my energy on these two idiots. "Calm down Ams, you can never take a joke, so uptight," Emira said shaking her head from side to side. I just rolled my eyes and got a pack of pop tarts from the cabinet to eat for breakfast, I didn't bother trying to go back to sleep, I would be to anxious and worried that if I did Edric and Emira wouldn't even wake me up and just leave me in bed for me to miss school and get in trouble. Three hours passed that I could have used for extra sleep, and it was time to go to school. We rode our bikes to school and I went straight to class, we had a test today and I just wanted to hurry and finish it before my tiredness took over. I managed to stay awake in my first class, but not so much in my second, I was practically half asleep trying to stay awake while my siblings are knocked out drooling at the back of the class. The didn't care about their grades because they were "naturally gifted" and they could just pull it up easily, meanwhile I have to work hard for everything without relaxing and taking breaks, lucky me. After a while though I started swaying, and then it was dark, I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was asleep but I'm guessing for a long time because I was called to the principle's office. No it can't be! I couldn't be called to the office just for sleeping, what if it goes on my school record!? I walked out of class still half asleep, what am I gonna do! This can't be happening... 


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principle Bump calls Amity to the office for something important

I breathed in and out slowly as I reached the principle's office door, I was nervous and my heart was beating fast, hopefully I'm not in to much trouble and if I am I hope mother doesn't find out. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, and I peeked my head inside. I saw Principle Bump talking to a woman, who was she, then I looked over to my right, there was a girl sitting down in a chair, she didn't notice me because she was on her phone, then Principle Bump called out my name and I jumped. Amity! Glad you could make it, come in please. I took a few steps in and closed the door, the girl then looked up at me, but then went straight back to tapping on her phone. Then the lady turned my way, it must have been her mom, they looked alike. Miss. Noceda, this is Amity, our top student, I called her hear to show your daughter around school. She greeted me with a friendly smile, hello Amity, nice to meet you, and thank you so much for helping my daughter! Oh um, your welcome I said. Luz, come over here, the lady said. The girl then looked up and put her phone away, then got up and walked towards me. This is Luz my daughter, she doesn't talk much but she's good at getting along with people. Luz gave me a soft smile, I smiled back at her, she was really cute. Thank you so much Mr. Bump, the lady said, then we walked out of the office. Ok Luz, I'm off to work have a good first day, then she started kissing Luz all over her face, while Luz was trying to push her off, her face was red, she was probably embarrassed. Then she stopped and rubbed Luz on the head before leaving, Luz then wiped her face with her arms. I chuckled, your mom seems pretty nice, she nodded. We started walking down the hall, so where do you wanna go first, I asked. Luz shrugged, I guess it didn't matter, so I took her to my favorite place in the school, the library.


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity shows Luz the library but things get interrupted...

Luz POV: I followed Amity to the library, it was big and had a nice smell to it, it had tables, computers, soft chairs and bean bags, and of course, books. I followed her as she lead me to the fantasy and romance section. She then pulled out a book from one of the shelfs. "Fantasy and romance are my favorite type of books, romance especially, what about you, do you like romance?" Amity asked. I looked away, romance wasn't really my thing, I was more into horror. "Heh..I guess not," she said. I looked down at the book she was holding, Azura? I recognized that name, my mom used to read it to me when I was ten. "Oh, do you know about this, Azura is one of my favorite's," Amity said smiling. I nodded. "It helps me you know, helps me escape reality, it gives me hope and inspiration," she said as she clutched the book close to her. I gave her a sympathetic smile, it was really cute how she glowed up about what she liked. She smiled back at me, just then two girls walked in busting threw the door loudly, strutting right towards us. One had pink hair tied up in a ponytail dressed up in black and yellow, and the other had on black and red, her hair also in a ponytail. "Well, well, well...still living in the library huh Amity?" the pink haired girl said. Amity sighed heavily, :what do you want now Boscha?" The pink haired girl snickered, "still reading that stupid book huh?" "It not stupid!" Amity snarled. "Whatever," the girl said, then she turned to me who was quietly listening. "Who are you, I've never seen you around before," she said. "Her name is Luz, she just arrived and I was showing her around," Amity said quietly. The pink haired girl laughed, "your showing her your ridiculous book collection, are you serious?" "Are you actually in to this kind of childish stuff," the girl asked me. I said nothing. "She doesn't speak," Amity said. "What!? You special or something," the girl laughed. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to explain myself to her. I'm pretty sure she's just mute, the other girl spoke up behind her, I've read about them before! "Shut it Skara!" the pink haired girl shouted. "Just leave us alone," Amity said. "Excuse me?" the pink haired girl said as she turned around to face Amity. She's talking back Bosch, can't have that, the other girl said. "Your right, we can't," the pink girl said, then she snatched the book Amity was holding. "Hey give that back!" Amity yelled. "Or what?" the pink haired said, then she started ripping out pages from the book. "Stop that!" Amity said, her cracked and tears started forming in her eyes. She rushed over to get the book back but she was short and the girl was holding it up high so she couldn't reach it, but I was tall enough and a snatched it out of her high reach. "HEY!" the pink haired girl yelled. I gave the book back to Amity and stood in front of her as if I was her guard, death staring at the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl growled, come on Skara, let's go. I watched the girls as they walked out of the library. I turned to Amity who had tears falling down her face looking at the ruined book with ripped and torn papers on the floor. I tried to comfort her but she threw the book down and ran out of the library. I picked up the book and the torn papers off of the floor and ran after her. I ran out of the library and into to hall, I saw her run outside the front of the school, I tried to catch up as fast as I could, but when I made it outside she was gone, she was nowhere in sight, I sighed. I looked at the damaged book, hmmm..maybe I can fix it, I thought, then I walked back inside of the school, hoping I would see her tomorrow, if she even would come.


	4. So Is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a humiliating encounter with Boscha, Amity runs away to a secret place.

Amity POV: I was running with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to be seen by anybody so I went straight to the front doors of the school. I ran halfway down the road and cut threw some bushes, I was going to a place where I knew nobody would be, a place where only I knew about, a secret place, my happy place. I walked threw a thick patch of grass, followed by huge trees in the woods, the trees where old and has never been touched, wildlife bloomed here peacefully, it was beautiful. I called it my secret garden, one of my escapes from reality. It was surrounded by huge and tall trees, and a small pond right in the middle, it was kind of swampy, but I liked it that way, and it had herbs and beautiful flowers. I sat down on a stump by the pond and wiped away my tears on my face, this place always calmed me, it made me feel better, it made all my worries washed away. I didn't care about ditching school, I didn't even care if my mom found out, all I knew was that here in this place, I was safe and free. Just then there was a noise, a small white bunny came from a wild berry bush by the pond. I rarely saw wildlife here at my secret garden, sometimes it I had food with me I would feed them. I watched as the bunny drank from the pond, it was so cute, and it looked really fluffy, and as fast as it appeared it vanished right back into the berry bush. Maybe when I come back, I'll leave bring some carrots and try to feed it, I always wanted a pet but mother always said no. Sometimes Edric and Emira would sneak animals inside the mansion to play with since we couldn't have one of our own, I never told on them though, they always brought really cute and cool animals. One time they brought a dog, a cat, a squirrel, a hedgehog, a baby pig, a opossum, and even a goat one time. I never knew where they got the animals, but I didn't ask, they probably stole them from a zoo or something. I stared at the pond for a few seconds, and then I remembered...Luz. I just left her there, in the library, guilt suddenly washed over me. I can't believe I did that, what if she's mad at me, what if she tells Principle I let out a heavy sigh. then I looked at my phone, school was almost over and I needed to get there before Edric and Emira found out that I wasn't there, or they would just leave me. I got up and started walking back on the path I always took, goodbye secret garden, thank you. I jogged back to the school, jumping over logs and dashing threw bushes and vines. I finally made it back to school, I saw people already coming out of the front doors either walking home or getting into there cars. Edric and Emira has been begging mother and father for a car for months. I got to my bike and unchained it. I saw Edric and Emira talking to some of their friends, then they waved goodbye and started walking towards me. "So how was the test, did you get through it without passing out," Edric asked snickering. I rolled my eyes, whatever, come on, we have to get home, you know how mother is, I said. "Yeah," they both said wearily. They sighed and unchained their bikes, then we all cycled down the road silently, neither of us wanting to face her.


	5. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight siblings return home from school to have an unexpected dinner with their parents.

Edric POV: I silently cycled down the road with my sisters, I noticed that Mittens eyes were kind of red, I think Em did too, but I didn't bother asking why, she probably wouldn't even tell us. After a few minutes we finally made it home, I was really hungry and ready to boil me some ramen noodles, my favorite. I was the first one off my bike and I ran straight to the door, grabbing the hidden key from under the mat and unlocking the door, only to smell something delicious in the air. "What's that smell" Emira asked, as she caught up with me. I don't know, beef? I replied. It's obviously cooked porkchop, Mittens said as she came in and locked the door. "Ok, but where is it coming from," and who cooked it, Emira asked. Mittens shrugged. I followed the smell with my nose and it led me to the dinning area, my eyes, it was our mom and dad chatting at the dinner table filled with food that would last for days, even weeks. Oh boy, I backed away slowly, um, mom and dad are home, I said. "What, why?!" My sisters both said in unison. I shrugged. They both groaned. We silently walked in as they were talking. Oh, your finally here, father said. Hey dad, mom, what are you guys doing here, your usually home late. Well, me and your mother realized that we haven't had a family dinner in a while, so we got off early to spend some time with you three, right honey. Yes indeed, besides, we got some things regarding school I would like to discuss. I gulped, oh boy. Well now go on, put on your dinner clothes and come eat before the food gets cold. Me and my sisters quietly went up stairs and got dressed, then came back down and sat down at the table. I was already starving so I started eating immediately, while Em ate slowly, and Mittens picked a little at her food. "So, Edric, Emira, how was school," mother asked. Fine, we both said, with my mouth stuffed with food. "Edric, don't talk with your mouth full," father said. Yes sir, I said, I chewed it down and swallowed. I've been told you two got in trouble with other students, something about a prank?" mother continued. Emira then looked at me and nodded, I knew exactly what that nod meant, yes ma'am, but it wasn't our fault, you see, there was these kids who was bothering us, stopping us from doing our very best. We couldn't just let that them ruin all our hard work. Yes, he's right, they were very disrespectful, Emira added. We both winked at each other, we were the best at lying. "Is that so, well then, I'll have to contact the school about this," mother said. We went back to eating and it was silent for a few seconds. Amity, mother called out, Mittens jumped at her name being called. She was always so anxious when we were with our parents, she's usually so confident, but when she's around either mom or dad she becomes so timid and helpless. Yes ma'am, Mittens said, her voice shaking a little. I was told you didn't show up for two of your classes, and apparently didn't finish a test that was assigned today. "Yes, um, the principle called me into his office to show a new student around...I promise I'll finish the test as soon as possible tomorrow," Mittens stuttered. "You better, your grades are very important, you wouldn't want to ruin the family name now would you?" mother asked. "No mother, of course not," Mittens said. "Good," mother said. Then there was silence for the rest of the dinner. After we finished me and my sisters washed the dishes quietly and got ready for bed. I gave Em a fist bump and Mittens some head rubs before going to sleep, she acted like she hated it but I knew Mittens loved it. I went into my room and plopped into bed, today wasn't so bad I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Field Tripping: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and her friends go on a field trip.

Amity POV: Me and my siblings got up early so Emira would have time to do my hair. We all got dressed and went into the den where Emira had me sitting on a stool by a table with combs and hair supplies and Edric eating a mini tart while watching TV. While I was looking on my phone at my agenda for today I noticed that Emira was going back and forth to the trash can while she was combing my hair. Why don't you just bring the trash over to you so you don't have to keep pacing back and forth like a maniac, I said. Oh yeah, that's makes more since doesn't it, she said. "Your so smart," she said with a baby voice, patting me on the head. Don't patronize me, I said, pushing her hand away. Besides it's not called being smart, it's called having common since...witch you clearly don't have, I said, mumbling the last part. Why do you want your hair done anyway, you always usually have it up in a bun anyway, she asked. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to change up a bit, I said. "Really...are you changing for yourself, or changing for someone," she asked with a smirk. I jumped, and Luz popped into my mind, was I changing for her? Is she the reason for wanting my hair changed, was I trying to impress her? Maybe... and even if I was I definitely wasn't going to tell them that. What are you talking about, I have no one to impress, I said. Oooh, does Amity have a crush, Edric spoke up, making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes and continued to look through my agenda, hmm, looks like we have a field trip at school today. After about 12 minutes Emira was finally done with my hair, I looked in the mirror and my hair was down, short wavy, the right side closely to my face and the left side parted behind my ear, it looked great and I liked it. Wow, this looks amazing Emira. Emira always wanted to become a hair styles, even when she was 10 she practiced doing hair on dolls, or dogs if she could find one, but mother shot down her dream really quick, too bad though, she was talented. I turned to her and gave her a hug. No problems Ams, now come on, let's get to school. We turned everything off, put everything up, hopped on our bikes and road to school. I walked into school with my siblings, we parted ways when they saw their friends getting ready for the trip, and I saw mine. "Hey Amity!" she shouted and waved at me with a smile on her face. Hey Willow! I said back with a smile, Willow was my best friend, we talked about everything together and we did everything together. Mother once ordered me to stop hanging out with her, but I disobeyed, now I hang out with her in secret. Edric and Emira was so proud of me when they found out I lied to her, they even bought my ice cream, another thing mother prohibits. "Todays finally Friday and where finally going on the field trip, I can't wait to see all the sea animals at the aquarium!" Willow said excitedly. Willow loved animals, almost as much as me, she even said her dads might get her a pet one day. Yeah, I'm excited too, but I'm a little scared. "Don't worry Ams, this will will be fun, I promise, by the way, nice hair style, it looks really good on you!" Willow said. Thanks Will, I said with a smile. Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Luz, but she was holding something, it was the Azura book I had yesterday. It was all taped up, put back together, all the ripped pages back in their correct spots, she handed it to me. You fixed it, for me? She nodded and smiled, this was so thoughtful, I can't believe she did this for me, and she only knew me for half a day, it made my heart flutter. Thank you so much, this means a lot, I said. She smiled, but then her attention went to my hair, she stared at it curiously. I got my hair done, do you like? She nodded with a big smile on her face, then she suddenly moved closer and put her hand on my head, moving a loose strand of hair out of my face and tucking in behind my ear with the rest, her touch sent shivers down my spine. Then she stepped back with a satisfied look and her face, along with a bright smile. Thank you, I said, stuttering, trying to hide my face, what was this feeling. She nodded. Just then the announcements came on, "All right students, halls 1 and 2 can now exit to the busses for the field trip!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, school...and laziness.


	7. Field Tripping: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a fun time at the aquarium.

3rd Person POV: As the intercoms announced their hall, Willow, Amity, and Luz walked together to the busses. They all took seats next to each other and started talking as the bus started driving. Willow, "I would like you to meet my friend Luz," Amity said. The two girls then gave each other a friendly smile, nice to meet you, Willow said. "So I've heard that your a mute, what's that like?" Willow then asked. Luz then dug into her pocket and took out a small notepad and a pen, then she started writing. She then handed it to Willow and Amity. It read, "It's really not that bad as some people make it out to be, I've been practicing my speech, and when I'm ready, I'll be able to talk to you guys." "That's great, I can't wait to hear your voice," Amity said, "me too." Willow agreed. Luz gave the two girls a heart felt smile. The girls talked the whole way to the aquarium. Finally they arrived and the girls walked in with the rest of the students, with Willow the most excited. The students lined up and they all got wrist bands. "All right students, pair up in groups of three," the teacher said. Of course Luz, Amity, and Willow quickly pared into three. The girls walked along a hallway with decorated wallpaper of starfish, dolphins, and sea horses. The they came upon a small tank that had sting rays in it. Willow excitedly raced up to the tank and put her hand in, gently petting the ray. This is so cool, Willow said, with a big smile. Luz then came up beside Willow and started petting another ray as it swam close enough, she let out a giggle. "Cool right?" Willow asked. Luz nodded, she then looked for another ray to pet, but while she was looking she saw Amity, quietly standing alone behind her, looking afraid to even go near the tank. Luz pulled her hand out of the water and walked over to her. I'm just a little scared, I've never done this before, you probably think it's stupid. Luz then gave Amity a hug, Luz was slightly taller than her so she had to bend down a little, Amity flinched at first, but she soon hugged back, leaning into her embrace. Luz was warm, she felt comforted, and safe, she felt loved, affection, she hasn't felt that for a long time. After a few seconds Luz pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her to the tank. Luz then stuck her hand back in the water petting another ray that swam over, then she gave Amity a look of reassurance. Amity then stared at the tank, she saw a ray coming close, she took a deep breath and stuck her hand in the water, the ray came up and made contact with her hand, she flinched at first, but then she started petting it. A smile grew on her face, she then petted another one, then another one, and then another one after that. After the girls were done petting the sting rays they walked over to a big cage with lots of birds and parrots, Luz again had to hold Amity's hand as they walked through, admiring the pretty bright colored birds. The girls each was given a hand full of seeds to fee the birds, about five birds came down to eat them out of Willow and Luz's hand. Amity was hesitant at first, but she held out her hand and three tiny robins soon flew towards her and started eating the seeds. She giggled as the pecks tickled her hand. After that the girls headed to the seal department, they took a seat on the hundred of rows filled with people, and some of their classmates. The girls watched as the seals did tricks, after a few minutes one of the swimmers asked if anyone wanted to come down and feed the seals. Luz quickly raised her hand, along with other people and kids, to her surprise she got picked. Luz got up and rushed down happily. The swimmer gave Luz a bucket of fish and she started feeding one of the baby seals. "Wow, she looks so happy," Amity thought. "She's so kind and brave." Willow then tapped Amity on the shoulder. "Hey are ok, your face in kind of red, Willow asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm ok," Amity said shaking her head side to side, snapping out of her daze. An hour later it was time to leave all of the students headed back to the busses. The girls all sat together and fell asleep riding back to school, one by one. The bus finally arrived at school and the girls awoke and got off. Today was so much fun, Willow said with a big smile on her face. Yeah it was, I had a great time, Amity said. Luz nodded in agreement. "Well my dads probably waiting for me so I'd better go, I'll see you later Amity, you too Luz!" Willow shouted as she trolled away. Amity and Luz waved goodbye, after a few seconds they heard a car horn blown. They turned to see a women in a red mini car, it was Luz's mom, "Mija!" she shouted as she waved. Luz waved back, she turned around and gave Amity a quick hug before going to the car. "Bye Luz!" Amity shouted. Luz waved bye as the car drove off. Then she heard her nickname being called out, she looked over to see her siblings already on their bikes. "Coming!" Amity said, as she unchained hers. "So, how was the field trip?" Emira asked. Perfect, Amity said, happily as she cycled down the road, just perfect.


	8. Four Is a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity runs into Luz as she's shopping for supplies for her upcoming project for school, and she couldn't be happier, but unfortunately her siblings are there with her too.

Amity POV: Emira! I stood there waiting for a response, but she was ignoring me. "Come on I really need to get things for my project!" But it's the weekend, and I don't wanna, she said. I asked Em to drive me to the store so I could get the things I needed for my project, but of course she's being lazy and selfish. Listen Em, you may not care about your grades, but I do, and it's 50% of my grade if I don't do it! Emira let out a loud moan. "Come on Em, Mittens wants to do her project, and to be honest I have some stuff I need to buy too," Edric said from the kitchen. "You too Ed?" Ugh, Emira said letting out another grunt. "Your the only one who knows how to dive so you have to," I said. "Hey, I'm learning!" Edric shouted. Ugh, fine whatever, just let me finish this episode of The Office and... "NOW!" I yelled. OK OK! Jeez, I'm up, I'm up! Emira said, turning off the TV and grabbing the car keys. Me and my siblings all got in the car and it only took us about 15 minutes until we were at the store, The Home Depot to be exact. "See was driving here so hard," I asked with an innocent smile. "Ugh, just go in there get what you need and hurry back," Emira said. I hoped out of the car and hurried inside, Home Depot was the perfect place to get what I needed. I rushed in and I rushed out, getting everything I needed, I hurried getting the supplies so that Emira wouldn't just drive off and leave me here. I skipped back to the car, bags in hand with a smile on my face, my project is gonna be amazing. "Are you happy now," Emira asked. "Very!" I replied. We pulled off and started driving to where Edric wanted to go. We got there in about 5 minutes and we all went in, it was a small shop, it had all kinds of things like lava lamps, shirts, hoodie's, posters, hats, keychains, you name it. As I walked in something caught my eye, it was a poster, but not just any poster, an Azura poster! I ran over to the poster with wide eyes, it was so cool, and so big, I loved it. It was high on the top shelf and I tried jumping to reach it, but someone tapped on my shoulder as I was reaching it. I quickly turned around to see Luz, smiling at me. Luz! I gleefully jumped into her arms and hugged her, she hugged back, I loved her hugs, they were so warm, it made me feel fuzzy. I released her and saw that she had a bag and a poster in her hands. "Watcha got there?" I asked. She then showed me a beautifully colored galaxy poster. "Wow, that's cool, what's in the bag?" I asked. She pulled out a white hoodie with purple, blue, and pink stripes on the arms and front pocket. "Wow, that beautiful," I said. She smiled happily. "Could you grab that poster up there for me," I said, pointing up to the Azura poster. Luz nodded and grabbed it from shelf with no problem. I ran up to the cashier, paid for the poster and walked out of the store with Luz. She then quickly put on the hoodie, it was just the right size, fitted but not to tight, and bulky enough to be comfortable and cozy, she looked nice in it. "So, did you walk all the way here?" I asked. She shook her head, then led me to a big bush, she reached in and pulled out a black and pink skate board with a skull on the bottom. "Woah, that's yours?!" I asked. She nodded. "It's so pretty I said," admiring the board. Luz then came closer to me, she touched my forehead, pushing back some strands of hair and placing it back behind my ear, which made my heart flutter. "Th-thanks," I stuttered. She nodded happily. Oohoohooo! I heard a familiar voice, it was my siblings, I looked to my side and saw them hiding in a bush watching us, oh no. "Who's your little friend?" Emira asked, standing up from behind the bush. I sighed, guys this is Luz, Luz these are my siblings. Luz awkwardly waved. "You have more friends, we usually just see you with Willow all the time," Edric, teased. "Yeah, Mittens never opens up to anybody else, you must be special," Emira said, as she winked. My face flustered when Em said my embarrassing nickname, Luz looked at me with a curious face. "Oh that's just the nickname we gave her, our little Mittens," Emira said, smiling rubbing my head. "Stop that!" I yelled. I turned around and gave them a death stare. Alright, alright, were leaving, nice meeting you Luz, they both waved and walked away snickering. I'm sorry you had to meet them, I sighed. Luz giggled, her giggle was so cute. Thanks for hanging out with me, I ran up and hugged her goodbye. I walked back to the car where Ed and Em were waiting. "So how was your date?" Emira asked. It wasn't a date, you guys suck by the way, I said annoyed. Ed and Em just chuckled as she started driving, I giggled a little too. Just then I saw something white sticking out of my pocket, it was a piece of paper. I looked at it, it had numbers on it, and then some words on it at the bottom, it read, 'My Number," with a winky face. My face lit up bright red and a big smile formed on my face, I almost passed out. "Umm, you ok?" Emira asked. Perfect, I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos guys! And yes, Luz's hoodie does have bi colors on it. =D


	9. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira try to encourage Amity into having some fun instead of sitting inside all day working. Lucky for them, there happens to be a carnival in town, and they invite Luz to tag along.

Amity POV: "Surprise!" The twins yelled. I looked up and saw them staring at me with big smile's their face's with a poster in their hands. "What now?" I asked. "Did you know there's a carnival in town?!" Edric asked in an excited voice. "No." I replied uninterested. "We didn't either, but were going!" Emira said. "Great," have fun, I said. "Uh, your coming too," Emira said. Can't, working on an essay, I said. "Your always working, don't you ever take anytime to relax?" Edric. "No, now shoo so I can focus!" I said irritated. Edric sighed, "what's it gonna take to get you out of this chair?" he asked. Nothing, leave, I said. Just then an idea popped in Emira's head. "Why don't you invite your little girlfriend to come with us?" she said with a smirk. I jumped, "she's not my girlfriend!" I protested, and leave her out of this, I don't want her anywhere near you guys, your bad aura might rub off on her. "So your really just going to sit here all day and work?" Edric asked. "Yep," I replied. They both heavily sighed and walked away. Finally, peace and quite, I said to myself. After a few minutes had passed, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I yelled. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Luz. Luz!? I was confused, but also happy to see her, she always put a smile on my face. She came in and hugged me, ah yes, her warm hugs, how I've missed you. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She tilted her head with a confused look on her face, then she took her phone out and showed me a text message that was under my name. "Hey Luz! Wanna come over?" Then it had my street name. What? But I didn't..wait...Edric!! Emira!! I stomped into the den where they were watching TV. "Yes," they said in a innocent voice. "Did you text Luz to come over here?!" I yelled. "Well, obviously," Emira said. "Yeah, I mean your phone was just right in out the open," Edric added. I groaned, "I'm sorry Luz, they texted you to come here so that they could get me out of the house for some STUPID carnival!!" I yelled. "Hey, just because you don't want to go to the carnival doesn't it's stupid," Edric replied. I groaned, come on Luz I'll walk you come. "Woah, woah, don't leave yet, now that Luz is here we should go to the carnival, all four of us," Emira said with a smirk. No, I growled. "I mean why not, she came all this way, we'll let Luz decide, do you want Amity to stay all cooped up in the house all bored, or do you want her to have some fun at the carnival?" Edric asked. Luz was silent for a few seconds, but then she looked my way and grabbed my hand with a smile on her face, my heart fluttered. "Well then, it's decided!" Edric quickly grabbed the car keys, jumped off of the couch, into the kitchen and out the door. "Come on you two," Emira said, following from behind. I sighed, you see what I have to put up with? Luz gave me a reassured look as we walked to the car hand in hand. It was about a twenty minute drive to the carnival, me and Luz held hands the entire way, while Ed and Em sung to songs on the radio. When we finally got here and got out of the car we went from hand in hand to arm in arm, we were so close, she smelled nice, like strawberries. We got their we got bands on our arm wrist and some tickets. So what ride do ya'll wanna go on first?" Emira asked. Luz quickly pointed to a big Ferris wheel on her left. "What, the Ferris wheel, boring!" Edric said. Emira then slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!!" he shouted. Why don't you guys ride the Ferris wheel while we get some food, agreed?" Emira asked. We both nodded and headed to the wheel, but Luz looks so excited, I didn't want to ruin it for her. We got to the line which wasn't that long an got on. As the wheel started moving I got a little anxious, we were so high, and it was so windy, I tried not to think about it and focus on something else, that's when my eyes mind straight to Luz. She was grinning happily while looking at the view, the sun was setting and it created a beautiful yellow, golden light in the sky, Luz turned around at me with the most cutest smile, it made my heart flutter, made me feel safe, it felt like all my worries drifted away. I moved closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder, she turned towards me, wrapped her hands around my waist, and nuzzled her face against mine. This was nice, maybe Ed and Em were right, I do need to relax more.


	10. Lying Problems and Pranks Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Emira's pranks goes too far and gets her in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and only has one cuss word in it. It gets a little emotional towards the end, get your popcorn!

Emira POV: "Emira! Get up, your gonna be late for school!" I heard my little sister yell from downstairs. I got up groggily, still have asleep. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs very quickly, and suddenly my room door flung open, it was Mittens. "Your just getting out of bed?! Your gonna be late, and if you get anymore tardys you'll get suspended!" Mittens yelled. "Yeah yeah, calm down I'm getting up, I'm not gonna be late," I said. "That's what you said the other times," Mittens mumbled as she closed the door. I quickly got up and got dressed, I swiftly combed my hair and skipped downstairs. "Alright, I'm ready," I groaned. "Come on, come on! It's already 7:40!" Mittens said as she pushed me out of the door, Edric already on his bike eating a toaster strudel waiting for us. "You ok Em, you look like you got in a fight with a honey badger," Ed snickered. "Shut up, it's a Monday," I replied. "Less talking more biking," Mittens said as she started to ride off. It didn't take us long before we got to school. Mittens quickly secured her bike and rushed to her class hoping not to be late, while Edric went to the restroom. I on the other hand went to talk to my friends, I didn't really care if I was late to class. I walked around to the other part of the school looking for them, just then I heard my name get called, Emi! I turned to my right and saw them Bo and Cat, Cat waving at me with happily. "Hey guys!" I said, hugging them both. Cat and Bo were my best friends, we did almost everything together. Cat was smart, friendly, and carefree, she's the glue that holds us together. Bo is laid-back, caring, and really independent, but she's super loyal and a great listener, you can tell her anything and she wouldn't tell a soul. "Hey Emi, how was your weekend?" Cat asked. "It was pretty good," I replied. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Bo asked. Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you guys real quick, you guys always give me strength to actually come to school sometimes. We all chuckled. "So..is she, her today?" I asked. "Yep, I saw her come off the bus," Bo replied. I groaned, "I do not want to deal with her today!" "Just try to ignore her," Cat said. "And don't get into trouble, you can't always get lucky and get out of it," Bo added. I sighed, "I'll right, I'll try." I shrugged and walked to class, I took a shortcut and got there quickly. I knocked on the door and got greeted by the teacher. "Your late again Blight," she said, angrily. "Sorry, you see I had got caught up in very personal family problems, I'm so sorry," I said. I made up a lie, I was pretty good at that. She sighed, "just come and sit down." I instinctively went to a desk at the back of the classroom, I was pretty sleepy and I wasn't going to waist time learning about some random knowledge, so I decided to get some naps in. I slept through the entire class and only woke up at the sound of the bell ringing. I got up wiping my face and stumbling out of the classroom. I headed out to my locker to grab my English Book, as I was digging through the mess I heard a voice that I was dreading all day. I turned to see her at my side. Green eyes, brown hair, wearing almost all gray with black boots, and a smirk that made cringe. Well, well, well, you look horrible this morning, she said grinning. Ugh, Viney. She was the worst, we taunted each other, messed with each other, scolded each other, and got into fights. But the thing we mostly did, was prank each other, we were professionals at pranking each other, we always tried to one-up each other. Onetime I got her soaked by a water bucket I prepared just for her, I got her back for putting bees in my locker. We pranked each other almost every day at school, she was a nuisance. Were tied now, but I'll get her back, I actually have a surprise I've been saving just for her. Hello Viney, 'I see you've still got no sense of fashion," I said. "Hah, your the one to talk," she said in a half-laugh. I didn't know what she meant until I looked down at what I was wearing. I had mismatched clothes on with different colors that didn't match, I looked like a walking neon light show. Viney snickered, 'you look like you got threw up on." I growled, rolled my eyes and walked away, slamming my locker shut. "Yeah keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there!" Viney shouted as she laughed and walked away. I wasn't worrying about her, she was gonna meet the surprise I left for her, I walked to my next class with a grin on my face. About 10 minutes later I got called to the office. "You put a dead animal in a students locker?!" the principle yelled. That bitch, she ratted me out, ooh, I outta.."Blight, this is the 10th time you've gotten in trouble for your pranks!" the principle shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. Uh oh, he seemed really mad, what was I gonna say. Just then the office door opened. It was Mittens! Mr. Bump, may I have a word to you about my sister. Principle Bump sighed, "of course Amity, please wait outside Emira." I nodded and quickly shuffled out of the office and stood outside waiting silently. After a few minutes Amity came out. Come on, she grumbled. I was surprised. What happened, am I in trouble, how did you know I was in there?! "Shut it!" Amity yelled. I jumped a little. I saw you walking to the office while I was heading to the bathroom, Amity said quietly, I saw anger boil inside of her, then she exploded. "Are you kidding me, you've only been in school for half a day and you've already been called to the office, your so childish!" I stayed quiet. "So many people make fun of me because you! You and Ed! Your always getting in trouble and I'm always paying the price for them!" "I'm always getting compared to you two, and I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed!" Your lazy and selfish, yet you get credit for everything while I'm hard-working and struggling!" "You think your life is so hard, your not the only one who's suffering, what about me, do you ever think about anybody but yourself?!" "You have so much potential yet you waist it, why can't you just change?!" I...I'm.. I tried to speak but I couldn't, I couldn't believe what I just heard, I was stunned, I had no words. Amity was staring at me with tears in her eyes, it hurt me, seeing her like this, I would usually help her get rid of any problems she had by taking her out for her favorite foods of desserts, trying to take her mind off it. But this time I was the problem, I was the one hurting her. "I'm...I'm sorry...I..I can change..please..what can I do?" I said stuttering. Amity was quiet for a few seconds, then she spoke, wiping her tears. No more getting into trouble, no more pranks. "Ok, I won't," I replied. "Do you promise?" Amity asked, her voice breaking a little. "Yeah...I promise," I said. "Good," Amity replied, then she walked away. Amity avoided me for the next few days, she never spoke or looked at me, and I knew why. But I still kept my promise, as long as I needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Viney to the mix to make things more interesting, and yes, she is Emira's love interest.


	11. Funhouse Folly: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz go to a Funhouse together, but when they try to leave they get lost and run into Boscha and Skara.

Amity POV: After the fight with Emira, I avoided her for the last few days of the week. I couldn't look her in the face after what I said to her. Did I hurt her? Did she deserve to be hurt? I didn't know, I was mad, I snapped, never did that before, all my anger came out on her. I didn't want to think about that now, I wanted to take my mind off of things. I got up early and left the house so I wouldn't run into Emira, and texted Luz to see if she and I could do something together, then she brought something up about a Funhouse. We met up at a park that wasn't to close from our homes. When I saw her I jumped into her arms, I felt warm and safe. "Hey Luz!" I said as I greeted her with a happy smile. She smiled back, moving some hair off my head and tucking it behind my ear, she was so cute and considerate. She had an excited look on her face. "So, what's this Funhouse your talking about?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. She then took her phone out and showed me a picture of a colorful looking amusement ride. "Looks fun!" I said. Luz nodded. Even though I was a little scared, I was kind of excited myself, I've never gone to a Funhouse, my parents would never let me, Ed, or Em, go any where fun, we were never allowed to do a lot of things. But when I'm with Luz, I feel free to do what ever I wanted, I felt happy, safe and confident. I didn't notice until now that she was wearing the hoodie she bought from that store a week ago, she looks nice in it. When we arrived at the Funhouse I was hesitant to go in, but Luz took my hand and gave me a warm look while leading me inside, she was so confident. We walked side by side following the pathway of the Funhouse, there were ghost hanging on walls and mirrors everywhere. There were cool obstacle courses that me and Luz went through, we played hide and seek together and chased each other around laughing, but we also got jump scared a lot either by loud sounds of something jumping out at us. Every time I would get jump scared I would jump and yell, but when Luz got jump scared she would just laugh giggle, she had the cutest giggle. After a while of playing I started to get tired, and a little hungry, so Luz and I walked to find the exit. "Thank you for today Luz, I had lots of fun," I said. She smiled and nodded. After we walked for a few more minutes I was starting to worry, weren't we supposed to be at the exit by now? "Hey Luz, did we past the exit?" "I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be a door somewhere around here," I asked. I turned to Luz who had a confused expression on her face looking at the map of the Funhouse. Luz took out her pone and sent a text to me. It read "I don't think this map is very accurate, I can't find out where the exit is supposed to be." "What? Let me see," I said. Luz handed me the paper, I took a good look at it and she was right, this map was all over the place, I couldn't even figure out where we were. "Hmm, oh wait! I think I saw this somewhere before, come on!" I said. I led Luz through some hallways, around some mirrors, and down a few corridors. I think this is the right way, I hope this is the right way, I didn't want to be stuck in here. Just then I saw a person standing in the ball area of the Funhouse, I gasped and sprinted towards them, hoping that they knew the way out. "Excuse me, can you help? Me and me friend are pretty lost and can't really read this map very well," I said. The person who was standing then turned around, right then I knew exactly who it was. "Skara?!" I yelled. "Oh, hi Amity!" Skara said with a smile. "What a surprise to see you here!" Skara continued. Oh no, if Skara was here then she must be... here also...just then I heard a voice coming from a tunnel. "Hey Skar! Did you find out where the exit is yet?' I knew that voice all too well, it filled me with dread..Boscha was here. "I still can't find it, this place is like a maze!" Boscha said, as she came from under the tunnel. "I can't even..." She stopped talking as soon as she laid her eyes on me....oh no...


	12. Funhouse Folly: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity, Luz, Boscha, and Skara try to find a way out of the funhouse

Luz POV: I followed Amity threw the path of the funhouse, looking for the exit. After what had felt like an hour long walk, she suddenly sprinted forwards, I jumped a little at the sudden fast movement, but then ran after her to keep up. She was fast, I lost her in seconds. I looked around for a bit, trying to find her, after a few minutes I saw her standing at the ball pit at the center of the funhouse. I walked up to her, but something wasn't right, she was looking at something, I looked over her shoulder to see what she was staring at, then I understood, it was Boscha and Skara, oh boy. "Ugh, you would be here," Boscha said. She then looked at me quietly standing behind Amity. "Of course your with the mute too" she added. I heard Amity growl a little under her breath. She has a name," Amity snarled. "Whatever," Boscha scoffed. Boscha then turned to Skara. "Have you found the exit yet?" Boscha asked. "I can't find it, this map is all over the place, I don't know which way to go," Skara replied. Boscha groaned. Boscha was stuck her too, and idea then popped in my head, I took out my notebook and started writing. I then walked over to Boscha. "What do you want?" Boscha said. I handed her they note and she read it out loud. "Since were all stuck in here, we can work together to find the exit." That's not a bad idea, we could use their help," Skara said. What, are you kidding?!" Boscha laughed. "There's no way I'm working with you two," Boscha said. "Well we don't want your help either!" Amity said. "Come on Luz." Amity grabbed my arm and led us to a different path. I didn't think splitting up was a good idea, it never worked out in the horror movies I've watched. Me and Amity walked for a while until we came upon 3 tube like tunnels. "Hmm, let's see.." Amity said, taking a step closer to one of the tunnels. Just then toy spider fell from the ceiling hanging from a string, scaring Amity, making her jump into my arms. Her nails dug into my shoulders, which made me yelp. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Amity said. She released her tight grip. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Good," she said. Amity then wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I hugged her back, nuzzling my face in her green soft hair, we stayed like this for a while. "Ahem!" Me and Amity jumped and looked behind us to see Boscha and Skara staring. I quickly put Amity down, as her face got bright red. "What do you guys want?" Amity said. "Listen, maybe Luz is right, we should work together to get out of here, right Bosch?" Skara asked. Boscha stood there quietly with her arms crossed. Boscha groaned, "yeah, sure." "Good!" Skara said, patting Boscha on her head. Amity sighed, "well I guess we could." Amity looked at me and I gave her a bright smile. "Alright, I think I know which way to go on the map, let's go," Amity said. Me, Boscha, and Skara followed Amity as she lead us through tunnels, up stairs, and pass lots of mirrors, of course some jumpscares caught us off guard. A loud bang scared us all, I jumped a little, but then laughed. "Ugh, how can you enjoy this," Boscha asked. I shrugged. "If you didn't want to get scared why did you come in hear?" Amity asked. "Because Skara wouldn't stop begging me," Boscha replied. "Oh come on, everybody loves a good scare, right Luz?" Skara said. I nodded with a smile on my face. A few minutes passed as we came to four colorful tunnels. "Ugh, more passage ways.." Boscha groaned. "Oh no, I've never been this way before, I don't know which to go," Amity said. "Wait..I know this..we came from the right one, right Bosch?" Skara asked. "Uh, yeah, we came from the second to the right, then went into the tunnel on the far left, then into the far right," Boscha said. "So that just leaves..the second right, this way!" Amity said. "Yeah, teamwork!" Skara yelled. About a few minutes we saw a bright yellow door. "The exit!" Amity yelled. We all ran towards the door and opened it quickly. It was almost 7:00 and the sun was setting. "Finally, fresh air!" Skara said. "Skara, I'm never going into a funhouse ever again." Boscha said. Heh, that's fair, thanks for staying with us, and putting up with Boscha." Skara said. "Uh, sure," Amity said. "Alright come on Skar, I'm hungry," Boscha said. "Oh ok!" Skara said, waving goodbye to us. "Huh, never thought I'd see Boscha's soft side, I didn't even know she had one," Amity shrugged. Me neither, I thought. Amity and I walked back to her house hand in hand, today was perfect.


	13. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity catches a fever so Edric and Emira try to take care of her, but it proves to be a challenge when she becomes impulsive, so they call Luz for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few cuss words here and there, this chapter is kind of long so get your snacks!

Emira POV: Em! Come on, time for school!" Edic shouted. I got up up stretched out of bed, I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I put on some clothes, brushed my hair, and went down stairs to make some toast. I haven't talked to Amity sense the office incident, maybe if I made her some breakfast thinks wouldn't be so tense around us. I quickly got some waffles out from the freezer, her favorite, and put them in the toaster. "Hey Em, it's almost time to leave and Mittens hasn't came out of her room yet, can you check on her?" Edric asked. "Uh, yeah sure," I said. I went up stairs and knocked on Amity's door, hesitantly. "Amity, are you awake?" I asked. No answer. I knocked again, but louder. "Hey Ams, if you don't get up know your gonna miss the first period of school!" I said. But still no answer, I thought surely that would get her up. I slowly opened the door, she was still sound asleep in her bad. "Wow Ams, your not even out of bed yet, you must really want an F in your report. I turned her over to face me, but something wasn't right, her face was red, and her breathing was irregular and raspy. "Ams, are you ok?" I slowly out my hand on her head. "Jesus, your hot to the touch!" I yelled. Amity slowly opened her eyes. "Emm..Emira?" "What time is it?" Amity said while looking at her clock. "It's 7:45, I'm gonna be late!" Amity said, as she stumbled out of bed. She looked like she could barely walk. "Oh no you don't!" I quickly picked her up and sat her back on the bed. "Em, what are you doing?!" Amity said, groaning. "Your sick, your not going anywhere!" I said. "What, I'm not sick, your delusional!" Amity said. "Oh yeah, take one step forward, I said. "F-fine!" Amity said. Amity got off the bed slowly, shaking, and stumbling, she slowly put her right leg out, but then she quickly stumbled backwards and fell on her bed. "Ugh..I'm so hot.." Amity said, coughing. I sighed. "Edric, Amity's sick!" I yelled. I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. "Amity's sick, that means no school!" Edric yelled, with an excited face. "I'm not sick!" Amity yelled. I rolled my eyes. Just then Amity got up and sprinted to the door. "Edric stop her!" Edirc quickly grabbed Amity's arm and stopped her form going any further. "Let me go, I'm going to school!" Amity grumbled. "Nope, sorry, no can do Mittens." Edric said. Just then Amity kicked him. "Ow, hey that hurt!" Edric yelled. Edric released his grip and Amity fell to the floor. Amity quickly squirmed to the stairs on all fours. "Amity!" I quickly rushed out of the room and grabbed her left leg to stop her from falling down the stairs. "Stop making this harder than it needs to be!" I said. "No, let me go!" Amity yelled. She then kicked me on the gut, that shit hurt. "Ow! You little-Edric, come help me!" I yelled. Edric quickly came form behind and grabbed her other leg, he was stronger than both of us, but that didn't stop Amity from using all the strength she had, we were struggling. "What's it gonna take for you to chill out!" Edric yelled. Just then an idea popped in my head. "What if we invite your little girlfriend Luz over, will that make you calm down?" I said. Amity stopped struggling. "Luz?" she said. Amity giggled, "Luz..pretty..hehe..." Amity then slowly fell asleep. Me and Edric both sighed heavily and sat down. "Please call that girl over," Edric said. "Yeah no shit," I replied. Edric carried Amity down stairs while I texted Luz from Amity's phone that she was sick and needed her over, then I quickly went down stairs to make some noodle soup for Amity's fever. I few minutes had passed and I was done. Alright Amity, I'm done here. I gave the bowl of soup to Amity who was sitting at the kitchen table half-sleep. "I don't want it!" she said turning her head. "Amity eat it, it will help you feel better," I said. "No!" Amity shouted, as she pushed the bowl away. "Aw come on Mittens, It's just soup, here I'll help you," Edric said, in baby voice. Edric lifted the spoon out of the bowl and blew on it, then he help it to Amity's face. "Say ahh," he said. Amity growled and forcefully blew the hot soup off of the spoon onto him. "Ow hey!" Edric yelled. Great, now I have to change shirts. Edric stomped up the stairs. Ugh, this was a nightmare. Just then I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and I saw Luz. "Thank god your here!" I said. I quickly rushed Luz inside and closed the door. "Hey Mittens, look who's here!" I said. Mittens turned around and her eyes widened. "Luz!" she quickly sprung up and jumped onto Luz, almost knocking her over. She nuzzled her face against Luz's cheek and giggled. "Thanks for coming, I know you had to skip school today but, Amity's been a little trouble and we thought that she needed a friend for comfort," I said. Luz nodded. "By the way, could you get her to eat that soup, we tried but didn't have any luck," I added. Luz gave a thumbs up and sat Amity down in her chair, she grabbed the bowl, blew on the soup to cool it and help up the spoon to Amity. I was expecting Amity to throw a fit, but she actually took a sip, an then another, and another. Just then Edric came from up stairs. "Hey, did she-" Shh! I said, interrupting him. Then I quickly pointed at Luz and Amity laughing and giggling at each other while Luz fed her. After a few minutes, Amity finally finished the bowl of soup. Luz washed the dishes while I took Amity up stairs to take bath, after that was done I dried her off and took her back down stairs to Luz. "Where's Luz," Amity asked. "Calm down, she's right here," I said. I brought Amity into the den area where Luz was watching TV. "Luz!" She stumbled over to Luz. Amity hugged Luz as she stood up to help her, then Luz sat down on couch with Amity still clinging on to her, falling asleep slowly. I sighed and took a seat on the sofa. I was exhausted. I looked over to see Edric fast asleep on the other part of the couch, sleep, that sounds nice right now. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off. I woke up to a big noise on the TV, an action movie was playing. I looked over to see Edric still sleep, wrapped up in a blanket. The I looked over at Luz and Amity who were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. How long was I asleep? It was a little dark outside, but I still could tell. Just then I heard my name being whispered. It was Amity. "Are you feeling better?" I whispered. She nodded, then she mouthed the words thank you, and smiled at me. I smiled back. Just then my phone started buzzing, I quickly answered it, then walked up stairs, making sure not to wake anyone. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Emy!" "Hey Cat, how are you?" I asked. "I'm doing good, did you skip school today?" Cat asked. "No, my little sister got sick, so I had to take care of her," I said. Aw, that's sweet, hey um, I got to tell you something," Cat said. What is it?" I asked. "I think somebody accused you of some graffiti on school property," Cat said. "What, who would do that?!" "Guess," Cat said. I was silent for a moment, then it hit me, Viney, that bitch! She's angered me for the last time! That's it! No more Miss. nice Blight. "Um, Em, you've gone silent, it's never a good thing when you go silent," Cat said. I took a deep breath. "It's ok Cat, thanks for telling me," I said. Then I hung up. Buckle up Viney, you just flipped my bitch switch.


	14. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira takes her prank too far and it lands her in a serious situation.

Emira POV: "So, why did you ask me to pick up some hair dye from the store?" Edric asked. "Because you were already getting groceries," it would have been stupid not to, I replied. "You know mom would kill you if you dyed your hair right?" "Edric said. It's not for me dummy," I said. I grabbed the car keys and headed to the door. "Wait, where are you going, I'm about to make dinner," Edric said. I have to take care of some stuff, I'll be back soon," I said as I closed the door and got in the car. It took me about 20 minutes, but I finally got to my destination, Viney's house, it was surprisingly big. I parked the car behind some trees so it wouldn't be seen. I got out and took the hair dye with me. I ran up to the front door quickly, hiding behind bushes and trees, it was getting dark so I had to hurry. I reached into my pocket and took out a Edric's lock pic that he let me borrow. I got inside easily. It was quiet in the house, quiet, dark and empty, but I knew it was gonna be empty, Viney was out with her friends and her parents are at some fancy party, I did my research. I looked around, it was a pretty nice house, not as nice as our mansion, but still. I look around carefully, making sure that I was actually alone, and making sure that there were no camera's around. It looked clear, so I started heading up stairs. I was looking precisely for the bathroom, I wonder how Viney will react when hair shampoo somehow turns her hair green. I snickered to myself, karma is a bitch but so am I. I made my way up the stairs to the bathroom, I opened the cabinets looking for what Viney probably use for her hair. "Hmm..let's see.." Just then I head a door open, I gasped and quickly turned the light off. I silently crept down near the top of the stairs, it was her parents. I didn't expect them to come home so early, or was I just not fast enough? I quickly crawled back up the stairs and hid in a tiny laundry room, hoping nobody would come inside. I heard footsteps walk past, my heart was beating quickly. "I'm gonna take a shower honey!" the woman called out. I stayed in the laundry room until I knew that she was in the bathroom. A few minutes passed by until I heard the shower water running. I opened the door slowly, I saw steam coming from under the bathroom door, phew. I calmly made my way down stairs, I heard a TV come on. I peeked behind the wall and the dad watching TV, I tip-toed quietly to the kitchen trying to make it to the door. I was so close I had to make it, but then the door started rattling. Fuck! I stepped back and quickly crawled under the kitchen table, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door swung open and Viney came in. "Hey dad!" Viney yelled. "Hey sweetheart, how was the outing with your friends?" the dad asked. "It was nice," Viney replied, putting her bag down on the table. "Where's mom?" Viney asked. "In the shower, she'll be out in a few minutes," the dad said. "Kk, I'll be in my room!" Viney said, as she ran up stairs. Dang it, I didn't even got to put the hair dye in her shampoo, whatever, I just needed to get out of here. I slowly opened the front door and closed it carefully. I sprinted to the car, it was dark and I couldn't really see where I was going, I fell in a ditch and sprained my ankle. Aghh! Fuck...that hurt. Just then a bright light shined me in the face. "Ah ha!" a voice called out. I looked up and saw a lady pointing at me with a flashlight, fuck. "I called the police and there on there way, so don't even try to run!" the lady said. I sighed, what the hell have I gotten myself into, I didn't even try to run, not that I could, my ankle was hurting like hell, it pained me to move. I laid on the cold ground until the police came and took me in. They put me in a lone cell, I was in there for hours, maybe, it felt like it, god what a stupid plan this was, so fucking stupid. Just then a policemen came and unlocked the cell door. "Alright, your free to go," he said. "What, but how?" I asked. One of your family members bailed you out," he pointing to the front desk. I limped out of the cell and to my surprise saw Edric standing there. Edric! I hopped over to him hugging him tightly. "Edric, thank god your here!" I said. "Emira, are you ok, what the hell happened?!" Edric asked. I sighed, "I'll tell you in the car, come on." "Wow..I can't believe you actually did that, what the hell where you thinking?" Edric said. "I know, it was stupid, I regret it, ok?!" I yelled. There was silence for a few minutes. "How...did you find me?" I asked. The car has a tracker in it, just in case it got stolen y'know, I was getting worried and it was getting late, almost past 9 o'clock, and Mittens was starting to question where you were, so I got on my bike and followed tracker, and it led me here. I sighed. Silence filled the car again. "Are you gonna tell Mittens about this?" Edric asked. "What no, are you fucking crazy?!" I yelled. "We'll, she's gonna find out eventually, so it might as well be from you," Edric said. "Edric no, I-I can't..she'll fucking hate me for the rest of her life..I can't," I said. "Come on Em, no she won't, your her sister," Edric said. "I'll-I'll figure it out..Just..please..keep this a secret, between us, please," I said. Edric sighed, ok, I will. "Thank you," I said. The rest of the way home was silent, Edric went to bed, and Amity was already fast asleep. I limped to my room with a bag of ice and laid down. I didn't want tomorrow to come, all the questions, all the lies I would have to tell, I hated myself...fuck my life.


	15. Mind Your Manors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric runs into an eager reporter.

Edric POV: I woke up from my bed hearing loud voices coming from down stairs, oh god, they were at it again weren't they. I got up and stretched, put on my house slippers, and went down stairs, I was in the mood for some toaster strudels, but as soon as I got down I could feel the tension in the air, more specifically the tension between my sisters.   
"How did you hurt your ankle, that's it, that's all I'm asking," Mittens said, giving Emira a look. Amity I've already told you I hurt my ankle by goofing around with my friends!," Emira shouted. "Why don't you believe me?!" Emira added. Mittens groaned and turned to look at me while I was getting a strudel. "Edric, do her, because I don't!" Mittens said. "Well..uh, her ankle is getting better so...it's better if we let it go and just move foward..hehe," I said anxiously. Mittens puffed, "I don't believe it." I went back to getting my strudel, of course I was also anxious, I didn't like lying to Mittens, this lie was the biggest I've ever had to keep, either was there was no way out. Either I tell Emira's secret and Mittens get's angry at her, and me for not telling her, or I tell her and Emira get's angry at me and makes my life a living hell. Or do I just say nothing and let them argue all day, it wasn't right, the guilt was getting to me, I had to get out of the house, just for a little while. I skipped up the stairs put on some pants and a clean shirt. When I got back down stairs I got my toasted strudel, wrapped it up in a napkin and quietly exited out the front door. I needed to go for a walk, clear my head. I ate my strudel as I walked from my neighborhood to the town not to far away. Hmm, maybe I should buy them something, maybe it will get them to calm down a little. I stopped in front of two stores, "hmm..which one..which..one.." Just then I heard a yelp of excitement, I quickly turned to my left to see a small boy wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, with burgundy jeans that had tears in them, completed with blue and black shoes. "Oh my god, this can't be happening, your Edric Blight!" the boy yelped. "Uhm, yeah, that's me," I said with my mouth full. The boy quickly took out a notebook and a pen. Wow, oh wow, I have so many questions, like what's your favorite color, what do you like to do on your weekends, what food do you eat and how do you eat it, what is the Blight family doing now?!" the boy asked eagerly. "Woah woah woah, what is this and interrogation?" I said. Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gus Porter, I'm a reporter!" Gus said with a proud smile. Well, I'm not a reporter yet, but I wanna be one, just like my dad, he's been all over the world, all on the news, even meeting famous people, I wanna be a great reporter just like him!" Gus explained. Really, well you've ran into the right Blight, I'll answer your questions, I am the most interesting out of us all. "Really?!" Gus said. Yep, now back to what you were asking, my favorite color, green, obviously, what I like to do on the weekends, either hang out with my friends or chill at home with my sisters, and the last one...well our parents are at this huge business thing and haven't been home in a while, so it's just me and my sisters, I take care of them and watch them, as an older brother would," I said. "But aren't you and one of your sisters twins, weren't you born at the same time?" Gus asked. Yeah but I came out first and Emira came a minute after, so that technically makes me the older sibling," I said. "Interesting," Gus said, as he wrote in his notebook. "Wow, so you and your siblings must be pretty close?" Gus asked. :Yep, we've depended on each other as long as I can remember, our parents aren't around much so we have to take care of each other," I said. "Wow, that's amazing, it must be so cool living in a rich family, so perfect," Gus said. "Yeah...perfect," I said, letting out a forced chuckle. Alright next question!" Gus said. "Lay it on me kid," I said, as I bit off a piece of my strudel. "Is it true that one of your sisters got put in jail for breaking into somebody's house?" Gus asked. I jumped, almost choking. "Uhm, what?!" I exclaimed. "So it is true?!" Gus yelled. "How did you know about that?!" I asked. Well I am a reporter, finding things out is what I do best," Gus said. Oh no, what if somebody else knows about this, what if news gets around. this is not good for Em. Listen Gus, I can't talk about that that's family privacy," I said. "But what happened, what did she do, do your parents know?!" Gus asked. "Look just mind your fucking business!" I shouted. Gus jumped and quickly became quiet "I..I'm sorry didn't mean to shout," I said. I sighed. Listen Gus, the reason I'm out here, walking alone, was to get away from that, all that drama, all the anxiety, I can't handle it, and then here you come, out of no where, trying to get me to talk about the thing I've been trying to avoid," I said. Our family isn't perfect, nobody's perfect..not even me...sorry to disappoint. I walked away as Gus looked at his notebook with guilt in his eyes, It was getting dark, so I went home. I opened the front door, it was quiet, guessing my sisters were asleep, I tip-toed up stairs and went into my room, and put on my sleep clothes. I laid in bed for a few minutes, maybe I was too harsh, I hope I didn't scare the kid. Just then I heard something clang against my window. "What the-" I looked out but saw nothing. I quickly but quietly ran down stairs and opened the front door, I saw something laying on the ground, a notebook, it was Gus's. I opened it and read it. "Hey, your probably wondering how this is here right now on your doorstep, I followed you, I know that's weird but, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't realize your life was so hard, I didn't mean to intrude, and I hope you can forgive me, I don;t know exactly what's going on, but I hope you can get through it." "And if you need somebody to talk to, you can always call." I looked down to see Gus's phone number written at the corner of the page, I smiled. I went inside and put his number in my phone, and I replied. Thank you Gus, thank you.


	16. Hospital Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz runs into Boscha while at her mother's work place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few cuss words

Luz POV: I woke up to the sound of my mom knocking on my door. "Hey mija, I'm just letting you know that I'm off to work ok?" she said, as she peeked into my room. I nodded. "Oh, I just hate leaving you at the house all alone, I be at work for long hours and I worry about you," she said. It really didn't bother me much, I liked being alone at times, and plus today was Sunday so I would usually make some hot chocolate and watch Youtube. "You know what, how about we make today a take your daughter to work day!" Camilla said. I jumped, and gave her a weird look. Come on mija, it will be fun, I might not have a lot of time to spend with you, but it will make me feel better that your not alone," she said. I sighed, I couldn't decline, so I quickly put on some comfy clothes and joined her on her way to work. We took a quick stop at sonic and she got me a breakfast sandwich with some tots. We soon arrived at a big building, the hospital, my mom's work place. "Ok, mija finish eating your breakfast in the lobby. when your done I'm on the third floor, ok?" I nodded. While she quickly rushed inside while I gathered my food. I was surprised to see Boscha to my left, talking to a man, he kind of looked like her, maybe it was her dad. The man then went inside the hospital. I closed the car door and silently crept up to Boscha while she was taking some bags out of the car and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh my god!" Boscha yelled. "Ugh...of course your here." Boscha sighed. I gave a bright smile. "You never stop smiling do you?" Boscha said, with an annoyed look. Bosh, do you have the bags?" the man yelled, from the hospital. "I'm coming!" Boscha said, as she quickly closed the car door and carried the bags to the front doors, I followed her. Once I made it inside there was a nice refreshing coolness in the air, I sat down to finish my breakfast sandwich, and watched as Boscha and the man carried the bags into another room. I couldn't help but hear their conversation through the thin wall. "So now that were done getting supplies can we finally get something to eat?" Boscha said. "Sorry honey, I have a lot of work to do today," the man said. "You say that all the time," Boscha grumbled. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll get some food when I'm done," the man said. "But that will take hours," Boscha complained. "No buts, now go on Boscha," the man said. "Ugh, ok," Boscha said. Boscha came out of the room and looked to the left to see me eating, I gave her a friendly smile. The I took out the tots from my bag and gestured if she wanted them. "For me," she asked. I nodded. Boscha hesitated at first, but she grabbed the tots and sat next to me. "...Thanks," she said. I smiled in return. Just then my mom came from one of the rooms. "Oh mija, is one of your school friends?" she asked. I turned and smirked at Boscha. "Uhmm, hi," Boscha said, nervously. "Nice to meet you, oh and mija, don't forget if you need anything I'm on the third floor ok?" Camilla said. I nodded and watched as she left and went to the elevator. "Your mom seems nice, she work here?" Boscha asked. I nodded, then I pointed the the room she came out of earlier. "Hm? Oh that man, yeah, he's my dad, he owns this place." Boscha said. I jumped, he owns this place, wow, that's quiet and accomplishment, I mean Boscha's family are known to be pretty rich. Just then a woman and a girl came in. "Oh no.." Boscha said, irritated. I looked at her confused. "Sorry it's just, you see that girl over there," Boscha said, pointing. I nodded. "We'll she's from my old school, and she's a bitch...she torments me every time I come here," Boscha said. I usually try to avoid her in the bathroom, but I don't feel like putting up with her shit this time, just ignore her ok?" Boscha said, popping a tot in her mouth. The girl soon saw Boscha and walked over to us with a cocky face. "Well, well...isn't four eyes," she said. Four eyes? I looked at Boscha with a confused face, but she didn't even respond, she just rolled her eyes at the girl. "Yeah keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain in there," the girl snickered. She then turned to me. "Who are you, never seen you before, you one of her little play things?" the girl said, with a smirk. I jumped and gave her a look, and not a friendly one. "Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you," the girl laughed. "You got something to say, tiny, say it," the girl said, as she got in my face. "Leave her alone!" Boscha snarled. The girl jumped and turned to Boscha quickly. "She doesn't talk you fucking idoit!" Boscha yelled. The girl then snatched the tots from Boscha's hands and threw them on the floor. "Watch who your talking to bitch," the girl said, death staring at Boscha. "Come on honey," the woman said, from the counter. The girl walked away and followed the woman into the elevator going to the fourth floor. I looked at Boscha. "I'm ok," she said, as she picked up the last of the tots off the floor. "Yeah, I'm not eating this," she said, as she chucked the tots in the trash can. I then broke off a piece of my sandwich and held it to her. She looked at me and chuckled a little. "Your way too nice, you know that?" Boscha stated. I shrugged. I waited for her to finish the sandwich, then I pointed to the elevator. "What, you want to go up to your mom?" Boscha asked. I grabbed her arm, took her into the elevator, and pressed the fourth floor button. "Wait, didn't your mom say that she was on the third floor?" Boscha asked. I winked at Boscha, who had a confused look on her face. When the elevator got to the fourth floor I took Boscha by the arm and walked down the halls, looking down the corridors. "What are we doing doing?" Boscha asked, with a concerned voice. I stayed silent. Just then I heard her the girl. Me and Boscha peeked around a corner to see the girl sitting at a big table with some food and a glass of what looked like soda, with the woman. "Mom, how long are we gonna be here?" the girl whined. "Honey you know I have a lot of work to do here, it may take a long time, so just stop complaining and eat your food," the lady said. "Ugh fine, where's the bathroom?" the girl groaned. This way," the woman then took her into the other hallway across form us. This was my chance. I quickly sneaked my way to the table. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Boscha whispered. I got over to her plate of food and looked right at the glass of soda, I then took out the left over breakfast sandwich I had and dropped it into the glass. "What the fu-what the hell are you doing?!" Boscha snarled. I took the metal spoon off the table and started mashing the sandwich into little bits so it would be hard to see. I wiped of the spoon, put it back in it's original place and hurried back the where Boscha was. "You did not just do that," Boscha said, chuckling. The girl then came back from the hallway sat down and started eating. Me and Boscha watched. After a few seconds the girl took a sip from the glass, me and Boscha snickered, trying to hold back our laughs. "Ugh, mom, what the hells wrong with this drink, why is it chunky?!" the girl yelled. "Mom wha-what the hell is this?!?" the girl snarled. Me and Boscha crept back into the elevator and started laughing. "Oh my god I can't believe that just happened," Boscha said, with tears in her eyes. "Thanks for that.." Boscha said, smiling. I smiled back. Me and Boscha spent the whole day togehter talking, and it was soon time to leave. I waved goodbye to Boscha as I left with mami. "So Luz, how did you like the place, did you have fun with our friend?" Camilla asked. I nodded. To my surprise, I did, It was fun, Boscha was pretty cool when you get to know her, and under all that rude and meanness, I think she just wants a friend.


	17. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rumors" are being spread around about the Blights at school, and Amity finds some upsetting news.

Amity POV: It was a surprisingly a quiet morning, no waking up to any arguing, no pranks, and no shenanigans. I went downstairs to find Edric making some waffles. "Morning Edric, where's Em?" I asked. "Guess she's still getting ready," Edric said. Emira and I haven't been on the best of terms, I feel like she's hiding something from me. And Edric had been acting weird lately, he's been so timid and sometimes when he talks he sounds guilty. What was going on with these two, are they both hiding something from me? I wanted answers, but I didn't want to deal with any more lies today, so I just ignored it. Edric's phone got me out of my thoughts as it binged, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Em, she's just texted me that she's not feeling well, she said she's staying home today," Edric said. "Seriously, she's probably just wants to skip school," I said. "Come on Ams, she's been through a lot, y'know, with her ankle and everything," Edric said, with some guilt in his voice. Fine whatever, let's just go before were late," I groaned. Edric and I hurried outside to our bikes as Edric handed me a toasted waffle, and we rode down the road in silence. Once I got to school I quickly locked my bike up and went inside. I went to my locker to grab the books I need for class, but I quickly got stopped in my tracks when I saw Luz being pinned to her locker by a girl with long, blonde, hair in a ponytail. She had on almost all black with white leggings, and black boots with heels. I stood there baffled, who was she, and why was she all over Luz? "Hey Amity!" a voice called out to me. I turned to see Willow behind me. "Your late, you just missed first period," Willow said. "I know, I woke up late, and Emira said she was sick so she couldn't drive us," I said. Willow then looked behind me and frowned. "Oh no, she's at it again," she said. I turned to see her looking at Luz and the girl, still pinning Luz to the locker with her arm smirking. "Who is she?" I asked. "Her name is Amanda, she just moved here, apparently she has a big family name, she's been flirting with every girl in the school, and now it looks like Luz is her next target," Willow said. I turned to stair at her, she was still smirking, talking to Luz, Luz looked so uncomfortable, it made my blood boil. I don't know why it made me so angry, it's not like me and Luz were together or anything, but I just had the urge to get her away from this girl. A wave of confidence suddenly grew inside me, I rushed over to them and called Luz's name loudly with a big smile and arms open wide. Luz jumped and turned my way with a big smile, slipping away from the blonde girl and running into my arms, lifting me up and spinning me around. "Hey Luz, how have you been, was your weekend good?" I asked. She nodded happily. "That's good," I replied, as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her again. The girl cleared her throat loudly trying to grab out attention. I turned to face her with a dominant look, still holding Luz close to me. She stared at me with a confused face, like she was trying to figure out who I was. "Oh my, well if it isn't a Blight," she snickered. What did she mean by that, and why did she sound so cocky? "Oh you poor soul, how is your family going to react?" she said, she then turned to Luz. "Why are you hanging out with this criminal?" she asked. Luz looked at me with a confused face, what was she talking about? "What are you talking about?" I said. "Oh please, don't act dumb, everybody knows your little secret, you couldn't keep it hidden forever," she laughed. What? Was this girl insane? She cackled and walked away, leaving me and Luz in confusion. "Luz, do you know what she's talking about?" I asked. Luz shrugged. Just then Willow ran up to us. "Are you guys ok, what was that?" Willow asked. "I don't, do you know why she was calling me a criminal?" I asked. Willow hesitated before she spoke, which scared me. "Well, there's kind of been some rumors about your family," Willow stated. "Rumors, what rumors?!" I shrieked. "People are saying that one of the Blight siblings went to jail, is that true?" Willow asked. Luz and Willow both looked at me with a worried face. "What no, of course not?!" I said. But was it? I didn't want to believe it, is this what Emira was hiding from me, It couldn't be. Tears started to form in my eyes and rolled down my face. Luz and Willow comforted me, giving me hugs and telling me that it was gonna be alright, but was it? I didn't bother doing work in any of my classes, I didn't care, my mind was racing and I only wanted to do one thing, get answers. At the end of school I was about to talk to Edric, but I didn't find his bike anywhere, then I got a text that he was going to be hanging out with his friends for a little while, so I was riding home alone. It didn't really bother me, besides, I'm pretty sure he was keeping the secret from me too, like he was going to tell me anything. I quickly rode my bike home, I expected Emira to be in the den watching TV, but nobody was home, I quickly took out my laptop. After a few research, I found it, a news article called "A Blight in Jail, The Blight Family Not So Perfect." I can't believe it took me so long to find out, but I wasn't sad, I didn't want to cry, no, I was furious.


End file.
